tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday
Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday is the twentieth episode of the fifth season. Plot The Hatts are going on holiday, but when they exit Annie and Clarabel at Tidmouth Hault, a disgruntled Lady Hatt calls them "beach huts." Thomas is offended and his driver assures him that the coaches will not be turned into beach huts, but they could be improved. The next day, Percy takes their family to Dryaw Airfield, for them to board Harold. The flight is delayed by a low-flying bi-plane, Tiger Moth, but they get to their retreat and stay for several days, before Harold comes with bad news: Tiger Moth has gone missing. The Fat Controller joins the search and in the end they find the bi-plane lodged in a haystack. The Fat Controller scolds the pilot, seeing to have him and his plane grounded and continues his holiday, boating on a canal. Unluckily, they become bogged down in mud and Percy has to help them back to Tidmouth Hault, where Annie and Clarabel, bearing fresh new paint, are waiting for them. Lady Hatt comments that the coaches look "much more suitable than those old beach huts on wheels;" no one says a word. That evening, Thomas agrees with his coaches that no matter what they look like, they will always be really useful. Characters * Thomas * Harold * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Tiger Moth's Pilot * Percy (does not speak) * Toby (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Tiger Moth (does not speak) * Duck (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) Locations * Norramby Church Station * Dryaw * Tidmouth Sheds * Callan * Maithwaite * Tidmouth Hault * Fishing Village * The Hay Farm * The Dam Trivia * Stock footage from Trucks! and Thomas and the Rumours is used. * One scene of Harold is mirrored. * In the US narration, Annie and Clarabel gain southern accents. * The Fat Controller's real name, Sir Topham Hatt, is used in the title of the UK version. Goofs * Lady Hatt's hair is longer than usual in some non close-up scenes. * When Toby stops next to the Sodor Maid, his steam disappears, indicating a film cut. Quotes * The Fat Controller: This is the life, isn't it dear? (camera pans to show their boat on a flatbed pushed by Percy) * The Fat Controller: Botheration, we're stuck. (Oh, botheration! We're stuck. in the US version) Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Travelling Thomas In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:SirTophamHatt'sHolidayUKTitleCard.PNG|UK Title Card File:SirTophamHatt'sHolidayUStitlecard.png|US title card File:SirTophamHatt'sHolidaydigitaldownloadtitlecard.png|Digital Download title card File:SirTophamHatt'sHolidaySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:SirTophamHatt'sHolidayJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday1.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday2.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday3.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday4.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday5.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday6.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday7.png|Lady Hatt File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday8.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday9.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday10.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday11.png|Thomas' driver File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday12.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday13.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday14.png|Percy at Dryaw File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday15.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday16.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday17.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday18.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday19.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday20.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday21.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday22.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday23.png File:sirTophamHatt'sHoliday24.png File:sirTophamHatt'sHoliday25.png File:Trucks4.png|Harold in stock footage File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday26.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday27.png|Harold's pilot File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday28.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday29.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday30.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday31.png|Harold at the Dam File:ThomasandtheRumours30.png|Stock footage File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday32.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday33.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday34.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday35.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday36.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday37.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday38.png|The pilot File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday39.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday40.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday41.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday42.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday43.png|Toby and The Fat Controller File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday44.png|Henrietta File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday45.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday46.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday47.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday48.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday49.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday50.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday51.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday52.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday53.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday54.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday55.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday56.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday57.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday58.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday59.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday60.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday61.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday62.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday63.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday64.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday65.png|Thomas and Percy File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday66.png|Annie and Clarabel File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday67.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday68.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday69.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday70.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday71.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday72.png|Annie File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday73.png|Clarabel File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday74.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHolidaydeletedscene1.png|Deleted scene File:HaroldtheHelicopter16.jpg|Deleted scene File:HaroldtheHelicopter17.jpg|Deleted scene File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday75.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday84.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday27.jpg File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday52.jpeg File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday50.jpg File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday51.jpeg File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday53.jpg File:Donald'sDuck(song)14.png|Specially shot footage from Donald's Duck File:Donald'sDuck(song)22.png|Specially shot footage from Donald's Duck File:Donald'sDuck(song)23.png|Specially shot footage from Donald's Duck File:Donald'sDuck(song)24.png|Specially shot footage from Donald's Duck Episode File:Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday-British Narration|UK Narration File:Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes